


He Stole My Heart and Some Lady’s Wallet

by Attack_On_Feelings (delsol)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, theif!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/Attack_On_Feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP running away from teachers/police/authorities and to hide in plain sight Person A grabs Person B and pushes them up against the wall and kisses them.</p><p> </p><p>Levi pushes the blue-eyed kid up against the side of an empty stall, mumbling against the other’s chapped lips, “If I find out you haven’t brushed your teeth, I won’t hesitate to hand you over to the cop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Stole My Heart and Some Lady’s Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING PROMPTS IS SO FUN! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! my tumblr is [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> feel free to chat me up!
> 
> also tell me what you think because idk man

Levi liked routine. Plain and simple. 

He wakes up at 6:15 every morning, never a second later, sometimes even waking himself up earlier so he doesn’t have to wake up to the god awful noise he calls an alarm. Levi then gets in his workout clothes to run laps around the park until 7:25. On Tuesday’s and Thursday’s he would stop by Hange’s coffee shop for 30-45 minutes at most, then returns back to his flat by 9 a.m in order to get ready for his job at (don’t laugh, seriously Levi’s gotten enough shit already) the Levi’s store in the mall, and leaves at 9:40 after he’s showered and put on clothes that don’t stink of sweat. 

But apparently his daily routine is so beautifully thought out and put together that fate decides it wants to fuck with it.

Levi’s minding his own business, finishing his last lap nearing the stores that are opening for the day, when over his music, Fall Out Boy because what else can you really run to, he hears shouting. Levi pulls out his earbuds and turns just in time to see a guy, with a very nice ass he might add, high tailing it away from a cop who was trailing closely behind the gorgeous kid wearing a beanie. 

The kid zig-zags through the trees and bushes managing to put space between himself and the cop, and he nears where Levi is standing.

Levi sighs. His schedule is going to be fucked up beyond belief today. 

Fuck it, he thinks and pulls the tan trouble-making shit towards him by the collar of his tight t-shirt.

Levi pushes the blue-eyed kid up against the side of an empty stall, mumbling against the other’s chapped lips, “If I find out you haven’t brushed your teeth, I won’t hesitate to hand you over to the cop.” 

The kid squirms beneath Levi’s hold with what was probably going to be a loud protest that he did, but the raven notices the cop coming closer to them. With swift thinking, and hair pulled on the brunette’s part, Levi snatches the turquoise beanie from atop the taller man’s head and uses it to cover both their faces before throwing his arms around a very surprised looking brunette. Once he’s sure the kid can handle his weight, Levi jumps on him, wrapping his pale legs around a surprisingly lean stomach, pulling the kid in for a deep kiss.

They keep it PG for the most part, that is until the shit has the audacity to stick his tongue into Levi’s mouth with a moan that makes the raven’s pants become more than a little uncomfortable.

Two can play at this game.

Levi gently bites down on the kid’s tongue, using it as a distraction to fight for dominance in the kiss, their tongue’s meeting in a quick, desperate fashion neither knew they needed. Levi takes control of the kiss, exploring the hot wetness of the taller man’s mouth. 

Levi’s a minute away from saying ‘fuck the police’ and dry hump the poor guy to death right there in the middle of the goddamn park when the blue-eyed man (his eyes definitely deserve a better picture to be painted than just blue, but Levi’s mind is too hazy with lust to think up any cheesy metaphors) pulls away.

“I think the cop left a little while ago.” He rasps out with a sheepish smile, warm breaths of air hitting against Levi’s now puffy lips.

“Just kiss me again you shit-“ 

He cuts the shorter off with an overly dramatic huff, “Eren. My name’s Eren.” He sets the raven down and puts his beanie back on to hide the tangled mess of his hair. “May I ask who my savior is?”

That gets Eren a snort, “Levi.”

Eren hums approvingly at the name before trying it out under his breath. He decides the name fits the muscular man very well.

“Well Levi, let’s just say $20 wasn’t the only thing that got stolen today-“  
“Don’t you finish that sentence, kid-“

“Because I think my heart was stolen by a very grumpy, pale man who says fuck more than is probably reasonable.”

That earns Eren a very hard slap to the back of his head, but also earns him Levi’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ^-^  
> feel free to tell me what you thought/ corrections  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!!
> 
> my tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
